Together Forever
by Mabel Cullen
Summary: Based after Breaking Dawn, a romance mainly about Alice and Jasper.please read I'm rubbish at summarys. Rated T just in case.


This is my first story on here

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

* * *

**The Argument**

**Jacob's POV**

* * *

**I sat on the sofa at the Cullen's house, flicking through the pages of a magazine (I had been spending a lot of time at the Cullen's house recently, ever since Nessie was born) when I heard voices. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Nessie had gone hunting, leaving Jasper, Alice and I at home, and it sounded like Alice and Jasper. Therefore, I assumed it was them, but they were speaking a lot louder than usual, Alice and Jasper never argued, that's what made the situation strange. I thought about going up stairs to see what was wrong but I decided to stay down and not get involved. I continued to flick through my magazine trying to ignore them but then the shouting got louder, I couldn't think of anything in the world that could have happened that would make them argue like this, so I decided to go see what was wrong. I put my magazine down and walked up the stairs, I walked down the corridor to Alice and Jasper's room, and knocked on the door, Alice opened the door looking agitated "What on earth is going on up here?" I asked before Alice had a chance to speak. Alice replied "Oh nothing, Jasper and I were just about to come down stairs" she paused and looked over at Jasper "Weren't we Jazz?" Jasper replied, "Yes, we were." I said "Then what was all that yelling about?" Jasper replied this time "Alice and I were just discussing politics, and got a bit carried away that's all" I asked, "Right, Politics, so who's in power right now?" I knew neither Alice nor Jasper knew a thing about politics.**

"**This is none of your business Jacob!" Alice snapped. **

"**You two never fight" I remarked.**

"**I know" Alice sniffed now looking a little upset.**

**Our conversation was cut short when we heard the door click down stairs.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

**Jasper and I never argued, never, and now here we were in the middle of a full-blown fight.**

"**Alice why didn't you tell me?" Jasper shouted angrily. **

"**I just knew you would make a massive think out of it, when really it's nothing" I replied trying to keep my voice calm, when all I wanted to do was slap Jasper round the face. **

"**Yea well that worked out well for you, didn't it," Jasper said sarcastically. **

"**Jasper, I..." Jasper cut across me angrily. "And then, Alice when I asked you about it, you lied to me, you have never lied to me before, but how can I trust you now, how do I know you've not lied to me before, how do I know that our whole relationship isn't just a lie?" Jasper shouted. He had done it now, I can't believe he would even think that. "Jasper, you are acting like a child, how, how could you say that, you are being completely ridiculous, ok I lied to you and I'm really sorry I did, but you know I love you how can you question that?" I shouted at him furious. **

"**I thought I knew that, Alice but now, I feel like I don't know you any more, I don't know what happened to the Alice I know and love with all my heart, but you certainly aren't her, not anymore" he said quietly. I was so hurt at what he had said, I felt like screaming, then I heard footsteps and froze. There was a knock at the door I pulled it open, it was Jacob before I had a chance to speak he said, "What on earth is going on up here?" I replied "Oh nothing, Jasper and I were just about to come down stairs" I paused and looked at Jasper "Weren't we Jazz?" Jasper replied, "Yes, we were." Jacob said "Then what was all that yelling about?" Jasper replied again, "Alice and I were just discussing politics, and got a bit carried away that's all" like Jacob would believe that. "Right, Politics, so who's in power right now?" Jacob asked. Jasper and I stayed silent we never bothered to listen to politics.**

"**This is none of your business Jacob," I snapped at him.**

"**You two never fight" he remarked.**

"**I know" I sniffed a little upset. **

**Our conversation was cut short when we heard the door click down stairs.**

* * *

**Please review! Sorry it's short the next chapter will be longer. **


End file.
